A Gathering of Souls
by Ice Beam
Summary: A FF alternate reality fan fiction. Set to the plot of FF3 (FF6) I changed some of the characters around. Please, R/R!


A Gathering Of Souls  
Written by ** Kahlan **  
  
  
  
  
Note:   
This is a alternate reality fan fiction. I usually don't write these kind, but, I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I decided what the hell? I wanted my idea to be original, but, it's so damn hard when we all think alike. ^_~ So, I decided to take my favourite plot, Final Fantasy 3, and mix characters from the following games into it: FF2, FF3, FF5, FF7, and FF8. I left one or two original characters from FF3 in it, but I changed many of them. I would like to thank my fiance, Grant, the love of my life, for supporting me and my insane ideas. I would also like to thank my sister, Kyta, and her girlfriend, Wyndi, for inspiring me to write this demented fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing it. Please, R/R and let me know what you think. All of my Love, ** Kahlan **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter One*   
Free From Bondage  
  
  
  
  
Two Imperial soldiers and a small green-haired girl made their way to the village of Narshe. The soldiers talked among themselves, but the girl remained quiet. What other choice did she have? She was wearing the slave crown, she wasn't capable of doing anything that wasn't ordered.   
  
"So, what's up with her?" Wedge asked, pointing towards the girl. "I heard she fried 50 of our best soldiers in under 3 minutes."   
  
Biggs nodded, "Yeah, but, we don't have to worry about it, she's got the slave crown on, she'll do anything we say.." Biggs leaned closer to Wedge, "And I mean anything." The two men laughed, but the girl just continued to stare, as if she hadn't heard anything at all.   
  
The continued to walk for a few miles, when Narshe came into view. "Let's get this over with," Wedge sighed, leading the way into the village, with Biggs and the girl close behind him.   
  
Almost immediatly, they were attacked by Narshe guards. Biggs and Wedge just sat back, and watched as the young woman destroyed guard after guard as they made their way to the caves.   
  
"You think it's in this cave?" Biggs asked, nodding towards one of the caves.   
  
Wedge shrugged, "I don't know, let's go find out."   
  
The three started to enter the cave, but were attacked by another set of guards. Once again, the mysterious young woman was left to destroy their attackers. She quickly completed the task, without breaking into a sweat.   
  
They made their way through the caves, sometimes fighting off the rats and other monsters that infested the area. When they reached a closed door, Wedge told Biggs that he would take care of it, and used the Magitek armor to knock the wall down.  
  
A guard ran up, "We must NOT let them have the esper! Welk!"   
  
A huge snail-like creature appeared before them. The girl advanced to attack, but Wedge grabbed her and held her back. "Hey! Biggs! You remember our training?"  
  
Biggs shot a confused look at Wedge and nodded, "Yeah! But what's that gotta do with anything?"  
  
"You remember hearing about a snail-like monster who stored energy in his shell?"  
  
"You think this is him?"  
  
"Right! So, whatever you do, don't attack his shell!"  
  
"Right!" Biggs called to Wedge, as he threw a fire beam at the monster. Wedge let go of the girl, who immediatly threw several Tek Missles at the creature, wiping it out instantly.   
  
Biggs raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Well, I already like having her around!"   
  
Wedge grinned, "I agree! We don't have to do anything but tell her what to do!"   
  
The three slowly advanced into the cave. Inside, there was an esper, frozen in a block of ice.   
  
"Wow.." Biggs whispered, his voice full of awe.   
  
Wedge said nothing, but drew himself closer to the creature.   
  
The girl suddenly started to walk towards the frozen esper. Wedge and Biggs called out her name, but it was no use, she didn't hear them. She stood, face to face, with the horrible creature, her mind racing. 'What is it?' she thought wildly to herself, 'What are you trying to tell me?'   
  
A bright blue light started to seep from the esper, and engulf the room. Wedge took a few steps back, "Wha?... What's going on?!" He let out a blood-curling scream, and then vanished.   
  
Biggs whirled around, looking for his lost comrade, "Wedge?! Wedge, we are you?!" The blue light engulfed Biggs, causing him, too, to scream, and then vanish.   
  
The girl took a step closer to the esper, and the light from it flowed into her. Her mind, body, and soul was wrapped in complete ecstasy. She had never knew this kind of pleasure before. She closed her eyes, and let herself get lost in its feeling.   
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself, as she looked around the cozy room. She saw a man standing on the other side of the room, and rose, to go speak to him.   
  
She had only taken a few steps, when a sudden wave of sickness passed over her. She doubled over, clutching her stomach in pain. "Whoa!" the old man cried, rushing to her aide. "Easy! I just took the slave crown off!"   
  
The girl squeezed her eyes shut, gasped for breath, and then slowly looked up at her companion, a confused look on her face.   
  
He rose, and fetched a small golden tiara. "This," he said, showing it to her, "Is a slave crown. The Empire used it to control and manipulate you."   
  
The thought made the girl sick, 'Empire... I belong to the Empire...' she thought weakly to herself, as the stranger helped her stand.   
  
"Do you remember anything?" he asked, quietly.   
  
She thought for a moment, and then shook her head... "My name is.... Rydia.."   
  
"Rydia, eh? Wow, I've never heard of anyone recovering from amnesia this fast. Why, I bet you'll have your memory back in no time."   
  
Rydia nodded numbly, and opened her mouth to say something, but a sudden urgent knock came to the door, "Let us in!" voices cried angrily, "We know you have the Magitek girl! Let us in! She belongs to the Empire!"   
  
"Damnit!" the old man cried, and rushed to the window, "Narshe guards..." he furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to think of something. He raced over to the back door, and swung it open, "Here! This way! Go through the caves! They won't be able to find you in there!"   
  
Rydia looked at the old man, the opened door, and the direction from which the guards were shouting. Should she? Could she really be free? What other choice did she have?  
  
Rydia sighed to herself, and quickly made her way out of the back door, into the unknown.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Note:  
  
Here is the first chapter! Sorry it wasn't that long, I'm getting over the flu! ^_~ So, Rydia is taking Terra's place, I wonder who else will take someone else's place? Find out. I'll have the next chapter up asap. All my Love, ** Kahlan ** 


End file.
